plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Electric Currant
'Electric Currant '(tạm dịch: Lý Chua Điện) là một cây mới trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'', ''được tung ra cùng với bản 4.7.1. Nó được mở khóa bằng cách hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Epic Quest: Electrical Boogaloo. Nguồn gốc Electric Currant được dựa trên quả lý chua đỏ (Ribes rubrum''). Tên tiếng Anh của nó là chơi chữ bằng cách biến đổi từ "electric current", nghĩa là dòng điện, thành "Electric Currant", với currant nghĩa là lý chua đỏ. Tổng quan Electric Currant có hai kiểu tấn công: * Nó tạo ra một hàng rào điện khi được kết nối với các cây Electric Currant khác theo hàng hang hoặc hàng dọc. Hàng rào điện này gây ra 2.5 sát thương cơ bản mỗi giây cho bất kì zombie nào đi qua, và sẽ biến mất nếu một cực của hàng rào bị phá hủy. * Khi một zombie tiếp cận Electric Currant, nó sẽ giật điện để tấn công zombie đó. Đòn tấn công này gây ra 2.5 sát thương cơ bản mỗi 1.5 giây, và hàng rào sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng cho đến khi cây đó bị ăn mất. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: Lane & Column Electric Currants create electrical fences between ones planted on the same row or column. Usage: area effect (electric fence) "Electricity is all very well and fine as a phenomenon," says Electric Currant, "but electromagnetism as a whole is where it's really at." |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 SÁT THƯƠNG: Khá KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: hàng & Cột Lý Chua Điện tạo ra hàng rào điện giữa các cây cùng hàng và cột. Sử dụng: trong một khu vực (hàng rào điện) "Điện hay lắm, nó như một hiện tượng vậy," Lý Chua Điện nói, "nhưng điện từ học nói chung mới thực sự là trọng tâm của nó." Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, cả đòn tấn công tầm gần lẫn hàng rào có ít nhất một cực là Electric Currant nâng cấp đều sẽ được tăng sát thương lên 3.5 sát thương cơ bản. Tuy nhiên, tốc độ tấn công vẫn sẽ giữ nguyên. Chiến thuật Electric Currant có thể kết hợp rất tốt với Sweet Potato hay Garlic. Hai loại cây này giúp bảo vệ Electric Currant khỏi bị tiếp cận bởi zombie, và dồn chúng vào hàng rào điện đã được chăng sẵn. Người chơi nên dành chỗ ở hai hàng trên cùng và dưới cùng để trồng Electric Currant, sau đó trồng các cây phòng thủ ở phía gần nhà mình để ngăn zombie thoát khỏi hàng rào điện. Trồng thêm Spikeweed hay Spikerock ở dưới chân hàng rào cũng giúp tăng tối đa sát thương lên zombie tại chỗ đó. Cây này đặc biệt hữu dụng ở Wild West, vì người chơi có thể lợi dụng xe goòng để di chuyển Electric Currant sang các hàng khác nhau. Frostbite Caves cũng là nơi lý tưởng để sử dụng nó, vì các miếng băng trôi sẽ tự động đẩy zombie sang hàng có hàng rào điện. Thư viện ảnh electric currant hd.png|Electric Currant HD ATLASES PLANTELECTRICCURRANT 1536 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành Electric Currant.png|Gói hạt giống không có nhãn giá Electric Currant sp image.png|Hình ảnh của Electric Currant trên gói hạt giống Electric Currant on Lawn.jpg|Electric Currant trên Sân cỏ Interconnected Electric Currants.jpg|Hai cây Electric Currant được kết nối với nhau Chain of Electric Currant.jpg|Rất nhiều cây Electric Currant được kết nối với nhau Electric Currant's Plant Food effect.png|Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Electric Currant Plant Fooded.jpg|Electric Currant khi được cho Plant Food Electric Currant's idling animation.png|Một phần cử động nghỉ của Electric Currant Electric Currant's idling animation 2.png|Phần khác trong cử động nghỉ của Electric Currant Electric Currant Unlocked.png|Khi lấy được Electric Currant Getting Electric Currant's First Costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục đầu tiên Getting Electric Currant's Second Costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ hai Electric Currant Gold Tile.jpg|Electric Currant được cho Plant Food trên một Ô Vàng Electric Currant card.jpeg|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone Electric Currant alligator clips card.jpeg|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone với trang phục đầu tiên ECEndlessCard.jpeg|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone với trang phục thứ hai electriccurrent.PNG|Electric Currant xuất hiện trong Epic Quest của Gold Bloom. Thông tin cơ sở * Electric Currant là một trong số ít các cây có thể bị ảnh hưởng bởi các cây khác, các cây tương tự bao gồm Dandelion (bị ảnh hưởng bởi gió của Blover/Hurrikale), và các cây bóng đêm (được tăng sức mạnh bởi Moonflower). ** Tuy nhiên, Electric Currant chỉ bị ảnh hưởng bởi các cây Electric Currant khác. Nó và Moonflower là hai cây duy nhất có khả năng ảnh hưởng lẫn nhau như thế. * Electric Currant, Imitater và Marigold là các cây duy nhất không có thông số "Recharge" ("Khôi phục") trong Almanac. ** Tuy nhiên, không giống hai cây kia, Electric Currant bị thiếu phần này không rõ vì lý do gì. Có thể là do lỗi của nhà sản xuất. ** Thêm vào đó, Almanac cũng không nói đến kiểu tấn công tầm gần của Electric Currant. * Nó là cây thứ ba dùng điện để trực tiếp tấn công zombie, hai cây đầu tiên là Lightning Reed và Electric Blueberry. ** Electric Currant cũng là cây thứ tư phát ra dòng điện nhìn thấy được, ba cây còn lại bao gồm hai cây đã nói ở trên, cùng với Magnet-shroom. * Nó, Gold Bloom và Aloe là ba cây duy nhất đến thời điểm hiện tại được mở khóa thông qua nhiệm vụ Epic Quest. * Electric Currant, Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Primal Sunflower, Moonflower và Gold Bloom là những cây duy nhất được khôi phục sẵn ở đầu màn chơi, mặc dù Electric Currant là cây duy nhất và đầu tiên trong số trên không phải là cây sản xuất mặt trời. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu